The present invention concerns a method for generating a yarn composed of at least two yarn components, wherein the yarn components in a last processing stage upstream from a collecting stage jointly are compacted into a yarn, and an apparatus for generating a yarn composed of at least two yarn components.
From the European Patent Application No. 0434 601 A1, a method and an apparatus are known for producing a non-twined yarn composed of at least two bundles of fibrils arranged constantly with respect to each other, in which arrangement the bundles of fibrils, called yarn components in the context of this description, each are treated separately in a processing stage each before being drawn, and after drawing are textured jointly. According to common knowledge, the textured yarn subsequently is entangled furthermore in such a manner that the bulked character of the yarn is adapted into a yarn suitable for further processing. In this arrangement, the processing stage upstream from the drawing stage consists of an entangling stage, or a false-twisting stage, in which the individual fibrils of the yarn components are compacted whereby it is rendered possible to keep the distances between the individual yarn components as small as possible without inter-entangling the outermost fibrils of the individual yarn components, which can result in disturbances or at least in an intermingling of the yarn components.
From a further European Patent document EP 485 871B1, a method and an apparatus are known for generating a texturized multicoloured yarn in which arrangement the individual colours are supplied separately from an extruder beam each and cooled, and subsequently are separately guided via an oiling device each and subsequently are guided separately through entangling nozzles each. In this arrangement, the entangling process is effected in such a manner that the entanglement is dissolved in the subsequent drawing process at least to a large extent. The entanglement is aimed at compacting the individual bundles of fibrils, also called yarn components, in such a manner that the individual bundles of fibrils are mutually intermingled in such a manner that the colour separation in the final yarn is disturbed. The drawn bundles of fibrils subsequently are directly textured jointly, cooled and jointly are entangled in an entangling device and subsequently are wound up in a package. The last mentioned entanglement is a collective entanglement, i.e. an interconnection of the three part-threads in such a manner that an actually coherent yarn is generated which can be wound up.
From the European Patent Application with the Publication No. EP .0784109 A2, it can be seen that part-threads of different types, e.g. differently coloured or differently stainable part-threads, are supplied either from extrusion beams or from thread packages and before being drawn first are oiled each and subsequently are pre-compacted, and after the drawing stage are textured either jointly in a common texturizing device, or individually each in a texturizing device. Downstream from the texturizing device, the plug emerging from the texturizing device is cooled, which cooling can be effected, at least partially, already within the texturizing device towards the exit end of the texturizing device.
After cooling of the plug, the part-threads each in an after-compacting stage preferentially are entangled and subsequently are jointly entangled again, i.e. combined, in a collective entanglement stage in such a manner that a yarn is formed from the part-threads which can be wound up.
In this arrangement various types of texturing devices as well as devices for generating a corresponding yarn are shown and described to which the present application refers to, and EP 0784109 A2 therefore is considered as an integral part of the present Patent Application and is thus incorporated herein by reference.